Learn to fly
by Smokes91
Summary: Starscream and his wing-brothers find a sparkling... A seeker to be exact. What happens when he wants to fly, but no one will teach him.
1. Chapter 1

Starscream finally came back into the hanger after a long fligt, he went without his wing-brothers. "About time you got back" Thumdercracker stated.

"I got sidetracked" Starscream announced, moving his arms to reveal a sparkling... A seeker sparkling.

"Where did you find it?" Skywarp asked. Looking at the recharging sparkling in Starscream's protective arms.

"It's a mech. And I found him in an abandoned base. It looks like he was left to fend for himself. But he's not even a youngling yet. He wouldn't have survived on his own" Starscream announced, as the sparkling stirred in his arms.

"Well where are the rest of his trine?" Thundercracker asked, Skywarp nodded in complete agreement to the question.

"I found a lot of energon, but no other sparklings. It appears that he lost the rest of his trine, but he's too young to realise" the seeker stated, craddling the sparkling closer to his chest. "We have to raise him" he said.

"Of course" Skywarp said.

"No doubt about it. This little one needsto learn to fly, and who best to teach him, than a seeker?" Thundercracker announced.

"He needs a name" Skywarp stated. Knowing that he probably either, didn't have one, or would know it.

"I have no ideas. But i do see your point, he does need a name. Thundercracker, any ideas?" Starscream turned his attention to his brother.

"Not off the top of my processors" the seeker announced. Looking at the way the sparkling moved. The sparkling was black, with red markings. Thundercracker was amuzed at the way the sparkling kept burying his head into Stascream's armour, trying to get to the warmth beneath his chest plates. "You know what, he looks kinda cute" Thundercracker stated, watching the sparkling continue to shift his body to keep warm.

"Yeah, he obviously doesn't like the cold" Skywarp announced, reaching over to pat the sparkling.

Starscream looked down at the small mech in his arms. "He will need a feed soon. Thundercracker, can you go get some energon for when the sparkling wakes up" Starscream asked, and thundercracker quickly walked out the door.

"Starscream. Why do you think he survived when his trine was killed?" Skywarp asked, as Starscream sat down, with the sparkling still trying to bury himself into Starscream's warm chest.

"I don't know, but he is lucky I went for a fly when I did. I don't know how much longer we would have survved without proper warmth" Starscream stated, watching as the sparkling again, buried himself into Starscream's warm chest. "Blizzard" he announced. Skywarp just looked at him, in complete confusion. Starscream could tell that Skywarp wanted an explanation for what he was talking about. "Well, he is trying to get warm. He obviously enjoys the warmth. I figure let's shake it up a bit... And call him Blizzard" starscream explained.

Skywarp seemed to like the idea. "Fair enough... Never thought of it that way before" Skywarp said, at that moment Thundercracker walked back into the room, energon in hand.

"Well, I got the energon. And the sparkling is still burying into the warmth" he said, watching the sparkling intentively.

"His name's Blizzard" Skywarp said. Thundercracker couldn't figure out that worked. But after Skywarp explained, Thundercracker, also seemed to like the idea.

"That's actually pretty good" Thundercracker stated. Suddenly Blizzard began to stir, and awake. "Hey there, Blizzard" Thundercracker said, leaning in to stroke te sparkling. But Blizzard pulled back and clicked. Indercating to Thundercracker that the sparkling didn't trust him, and was terrified of him. "Hey it's ok" he said, but this didn't help. Thundercracker began to clicked and purr softly, indicating that he was not going to hurt Blizzard. Starscream carefully gave Thundercracker the sparkling, and Blizzard immediately began to settle and bury himself into Thundercracker's chest, seeking the warmth once again.

"That's is something you don't see everyday" Skywarp announced, watching as Thundercracker allowed the sparkling to bury himself into the warmth of his chest. "It's a side of you, I have never seen before" he continued, Thundercracker gave him a death-stare and Skywarp immediately backed down. As Thundercracker shifted Blizzard to lie him on his back in his arms, Starscream bagan to feed him.

_1000 years into the future (Blizzard is a youngling, but not yet old enough to use his wings)_

Blizzard was standing outside the base walls, staring up to the sky. He sighed thinking what it would be like to be free, to fly, to feel the wind slide along his wings. But it was something he wouldn't experience for at another 500 years. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice when Starscream came out to him. "Blizzard" he said, ripping Blizzard from his thoughts.

"Yeah" he said, not once looking away from the beautiful sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Starscream asked.

Blizzard couldn't help but sigh, at the thought of one day feeling the wind on his sensitive body. "Yeah, it is" he said, they stood silent for a moment, before Blizzard broke the silence. "Starscream... What is it like to fly?" he asked, turning to the his parental unit figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream couldn't explain what it was like. But he wanted him to know what it was like to soar above the clouds. "I can't possibly explain it. But... I could show you" he said, Blizzard turned to him. "Yes I could show you, without you using your own wings. Would you like that?" Blizzard just nodded. "I'll ready Thundercracker and Skywarp. It shouldn't take long. Trust me, you'll love it up there. When you're up there... You are free" he explained, walking back inside, Blizzard looked back up to the sky, imagining himself flying around the clouds. Then the three seekers walked out and stood next to him. "You ready?" Starscream asked.

"Yes" Blizzard answered eagerly.

"Then let's go" Skywarp annunced. Starscream and Skywarp stood on eiter side of him. They both put their arms around him, and carefully took to the sky. After an hour in the sky Skywrp could see that Blizzard was more than enjoying himself. "Feels good doesnt it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it feels amazing" Blizzard stated. He closed his optics and felt the wind touch his senstive wings, and swirl around his entire form. He knew that this would not last forever, but he never wanted to come down.

"Starscream, we must head back" Thundercracker announced, from behind them.

"I know. Time to go Blizzard, we must go back to the base" Starscream said, almost feeling sorry for Blizzard, as he saw his optics sowed disappointment.

"Alright. I ready" Blizzard announced, knowing that he would one day be able to do this alone.

As they landed, Blizzard fell to his knees, looking at his hands. "You ok?" Skywarp asked, kneeling down next to blizzard, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just didn't ever want that feeling to end. It was amazing" he turned his attention to the three seekers who were around him. "Thank yu" he said, getting to his feet, and walking into the base. That night, Blizzard slept very well. Even having a dream about his experience above the clouds. He kknew it was only a matter of time before he would be aloud to use his own wings, he just couldn't wait for the day that the three seekers would teach him to fly.

_500 years into the future (Blizzard has just become old enough to learn to fly)_

'Today's the day. I'm actually gonna learn to fly today' Blizzard thought to himself excitedly. Starscream came out of he base, and walked straight past Blizzard. "Hey, you ready?" Blizzard asked the seeker.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Blizzard, but something came up and Thundercracker, Skywarp and I have to go out" he explained, Starscream could see he total disappointment in Blizzard's optics. "But I promise we will teach you to fly... Soon" he stated, looking down at te young mech. Blizzard nodded, and Starscream continued on his way, jumping into te air and flying off.

Twos week on, and Starscream still hadn't kept his word, Blizzard still hadn't been tought to fly. Thundercracker pushed past him, as if he wasn't even there. "Hey, what was that for?" he snapped.

Thundercracker looked back at the young seeker. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" he could see the anger, and sadness in the young seekers optics. "Blizzard, what's wrong?" he asked.

Blizzard turned his attention to Thundercracker. "When are you going to teach me fly?" he asked, turning his attention to the older seeker before him.

"Soon... I promise" he announced. Blizzard just walked off in a huff.

Two months on and the seekers were still too "buzy" to teach Blizzard to fly. So he decided to take matters int his own hands. "They won't teach me, then I'll fragging teach myself" he said to himself. "It can't be too hard" he stated.

He walked out of the base, and found the highest point he could, hoping this would work. He started just learning to use his thrusters and engines. then moved onto trying to get into the air. He wasn't confident in jumping off te cliff yet. But he was working towards it. Starscream was frantically running around the base looking for Blizzard. "Thundercracker. Have you seen Blizzard, please say yes" he said, hoping for a possitive answer, but he didn't get one.

"Sorry Starscream. But no I haven't he announced.

This worried Starscream so much, as he had already asked Skywarp, and turned the base upside down trying to find the young seeker. "Oh frag. Where the frag could he have gone?" he asked, turning and running out of the room. Thundercracker followed closely.

Then Starscream recieved a comm from Skywarp, who had been searching the grounds and forest looking foor the troublesome young seeker, and found him. Unfortunately not where he was hoping. "Starscream, I've found him. It looks like he's trying to use his thrusters, but he's extremely close to a cliff face. I need you here now" he announced, as he sent co-ordinates to Starscream, it didn't take long for Starscream and Thundercracker to get to Skywarp's location.

"What is he doing up there?" Thundercracker asked, looking at the young seeker, attempt to gain height in every jump. But every time he jumped, his thrusters forced him back, not knowing he was as close to the cliff as he was, jumped again. But when he landed, the cliff face gave way, and collasped, leaving Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp trying to figure a quick plan to save the falling seeker. "What do we do?" Thundercracker asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Skywarp use your warping ability" Starscream said.

"I can't catch a moving target. Not one moving that quck, I couldn't possibly pin-point where to warp to. It's too dangerous" Skywarp explained, but jst then Starscream took off, and had intentions to catch the falling seeker. But couldn't pull up before they both hit the ground below. Starscream was unable to pull himself under Blizzard, and Blizzard hit pull forse into the ground, leaving him weak and damdged beyound any repairs the seeker could do on him.

"BLIZZARD!!" Thundercracker called, running towards the two seekers.

"Thundercracker" Blizzard said, weakly. Barely making sence, but Thundercracker knew what he meant.

"It's ok. I'm here" he said, leening down to stroke the young seekers face. This did the job he was hoping, after a few minutes, Thundercracker was able to calm Blizzard enough to send him into recharge.

"These wounds are beyoung me" Starscream announced, looking at the large cracks, and splits into Blizzard's hide, tat the force of the impact had cause. All of the young seeker wunds were deep, and oozing heavily with energon. "I should have started teaching him to fly when I had the chance!" he yelled, dropping to his knees. Looking down at te recharging mech.

"There is only one thing I can suggest. But you're not going to like it..." Skywarp started.

"Go to get help from the Autobots... They at least have a medic tat would be able to nurse Blizzard back to health" starscream started. "I'll do anything to save Blizzard at the moment. Come on, we're leaving. I'm going to push my pride aside, and allow the Autobots to help Blizzard. He needs it" Starscream finished. Thundercracker and Skywarp both nodded, Starscream scooped up the recharging seeker, and Skywarp warped them to the Autobot base.

When they got to the gates of the Autobot base, they were immediately stopped by Mirage, who was on guard. "Stop" he yelled. They quickly did what they were told, not willing enough to endanger Blizzard's life any further.

_"Optimus"_

_"Yes Mirage. What is it?"_

_"I have four Decepticons out here. I looks like he's babdly injured. What do you want me to do with them?"_

_"I'm sending Ironhide out, he will escort them to the med bay. From there I'll take over"_

_"Yes sir"_

"Alright, you will be excorted from here to our med bay. From there our leader will decide what to do with you" Mirage stated, Starscream looked annoyed, by then looked down to the youngling in his arms, and just nodded.

When Ironhide arrived a few mintues later, he was not too happy to see the decepticons. "Alright, let's go" he snapped, the decepticons to the med bay, where Ratchet was waiting.

When they got there, Ratchet immediately took over the situation. "Alright, put the youngling on the bert, and then leave" he said, gathering all the tools he would need to help repair the young seeker. Starscream walked over and placed the recharging seeker on the berth, and then he and his brothers followed Ironhide out the door, and to the main hanger. "You will remain in here until Optimus has decided what he will do with you. So I suggest you make yourself comfortable" he announced, the three seekers found different places in the hanger and sat down, hoping that Blizzard would be ok.

"How do you think he is?" Skywarp finally broke the awkward silence.

"I don't know. He looked pretty banged up... I hope he's ok" Thundercracker announced. But Starscream never said a word. He stared at the wall opposite im. "Starscream? You ok?" Thundercracker asked, worried about his borther.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have continued to put this off. If i had have taught him like I said I would, this wouldn't have happened" Starscream announced, beating himself up about what had happened to the young seeker.

"It's not your fault, ok. None of us could have known this would happen" Skywarp excplained.

"Yeah, you didn't know what he was doing" Thundercracker added, Skywarp nodded.

"That's not the point. I promised we would teach him, and it was over two months he was waiting for us to do anything. He was waiting so patiently as well, he was asking so nicely. And I just pushed him aside. How the hell could I do that to him?!" Starscream yelled, jumping to his feet.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both jumped up and ran over to comfort the guilty Starscream. "Hey come on. If you're going to blame yourself, then put some of the blame on us as well. Because we all pushed him aside" Skywarp explained.

Suddenly Ratchet walked into te hanger. "How is he?" Starscream asked, running over to the medic.

Ratchet backed away, trying not to get balled over by the three seekers running towards him. "He's fine, he's stable. And he's lookign for you" he announced. Starscream was off before anyone could say anything else. Starscream flew past Ironide, who went running after the seeker. But by the time he realised why the seeker was moving so fast, Starscream had already made it to the med bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream looked at the young seeker, Blizzard looked remarkably, undamaged. "Wow that medic is absolutley marvelous" Starscream announced, to himself. He walked towards the berth, that Blizzard was currently lying on. He sat down next to the young seeker. "Are you alright?" he asked, carefully stroking the youngling.

"Yes, I think so" Blizzard said.

Starscream could see tears begin to fall from the younglings optics. He carefully grabbed Blizzard's arm and pulled him onto his lap. He continued to stroke the young seeker. "Hey come on, it's ok. You're safe now" he said, looking down at the youngling.

Blizzard wrapped his arms around Starscream, pulling him closer into a hug. "Starscream... I'm so sorry" he said, now beginning to cry.

Just then Ironide walked into the med bay, and was about to shout at Starscream for leaving the hanger without permission, but abruptly stopped himself as he saw the seeker protectively holding and cuddling upto the youngling. He watched as Starscream hugged the young seeker, as the youngling buried himself into the seekers chest plates, looking for warmth. "No Blizzard" Starscream started. The youngling looked up at his parental unit figure. "It is I who should be sorry. I should have taught you when I had the chance, instead of pushing you away. You can't fly for a few Earth weeks, to let your wings heal. But once they have, we will teach you to fly. This I promise" he stated.

The youngling smiled and buried himself further into Starscream's chest. "Thank you" he said, as he started falling back into recharge.

_2 weeks later (Blizzard's wings have fully healed)_

"Alright Blizz. You ready?" Starscream asked, walking into Blizzard's room.

"Definately" he announced running to catch up as Starscream walked out the door.

"Alright, time to learn to use tose wings" Thundercracker stated, as Blizzard followed Starscream outside.

"First of all. Before we get ahead of ourselves, we are gonna start with learning to use your thrusters. Then we can move onto the wings. Ok?" Skywarp asked, Blizzard just nodded. "Alright, now watch carefully" Skywarp announced, as he began to move and shift his thrusters so they were pointing to the ground. "This is where your trusters should be to take off" he announced, watching carefully as Blizzard attempted to move his thrusters.

"Warp, I'm can't..." but before he could finish, Starscream had put his hand on Blizzard's shoulder.

"It's ok. Now just concentrate on your thrusters. Forget about anything else. Just clear your mind of everything except your thrusters" starscream stated. They all watched as Blizzard concentrated on one thing... His thrusters. "That's it, now concentrate on trying to move them. You should feel them moving. Just try to feel their movement" he continued.

"You can do it" Thundecracker said. They continued to watch as they saw Blizzard's thrusters move and shft to the correct position.

"Perfect" Skywarp announced, smiling at the young seeker. Who seemed proud of his achievement so far. "Alright, now you need to force energy to the thrusters to start them" he said, starting his own thrusters. Blizzard concentrated on forcing as much energy to his thrusters, ten he could hear them splutter as they attempted to start. But didn't quite get there.

Blizzard looked rather annpyed, until Thunddercracker placed a comforting hand on his head. "It's ok little buddy. Try not to force too much energy, just relax, and feel the energy moving towards te thrusters" he said, gently stroking the young seeker. Blizzard did what Thundercracker said, and relaxed. Not forcing his body to work too hard, just enough to move more energy to the thrusters, and heard them start up easily.

"This doesn't seem so hard" he stated.

"It's not once you get the hang of it" Starscream announced.

"Alright, now force a little more energy to the thrusters and rev them a bit" Skywarp said. Blizzard stayed relaxed as he heard his thrusters revving a he could feel his feet leave the ground. He could feel his thrusters working and lifting his body off the ground. "That's perfect" Skywarp announced. "Now just relax the energy from the thruster and lower your body back to the ground.

Blizzard, relaxed the energy a little too quickly and came crashing down, but fortunately, Starscream was there to cach him. "It's ok" he announced, stroking the young seeker, as he began to sob. "Hey you're doing better than I did on my first try" he stated. "My first try I couldn't even get the thrusters to move. You have done more than that... You got into the air" he stated. Putting his arms around the youngling. "I'm prou of you" he whispered into Blizzard's audio receptors. This automatically calmed the young seeker down, and he relaxed in Starscream's arms. "Now just give it another try. Just when you're coming down, don't relax the energy so fast, feel it moving back to the other parts of your body" he stated. "You shoul always feel the energy moving from one part to another. That's how you can tell, it's moving where you want it to go" he announced, carefully helping Blizzard to his feet. Blizzard just noded, and gave it another go. He slowly moved the thrusters into place, carefully moved the energy to the thrusters and began to rev them, liftinh\g himself into the air. Now for the real challenge... Getting down without crashing. Blizzard slowly and carefully relaxed the energy to his thrusters, feeling the revs slowing, an slowly making his decent, back down to the ground. When he felt his feet touch the ground, he stopped the energy to his thrusters all together, and felt the thrusters move back to the orignal postion.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Thundercracker announced.

"You did it" Skywarp yelled out, throughing his arms aroung the young seeker.

"I'm very proud of you" Starscream added. Smiling down at the youngling.

"Thank you" Blizzard said, snuggling into the warmth of Skywarp's chest.

"Now, let's see if you can fly as well as you can float" Starscream announced, carefully pulling Blizzard to the same cliff face that he had fallen off only weeks before. Blizzard refued to go anywhere near the edge this time. "Blizz. What's wrong?" he asked, watching as youngling pulled away from him.

"I don't want to, please dont make me go near the edge. Please" he said, starting to cry, image's flashing past his optics of him falling and crashing into the ground below.

Starscream quickly put his arms around the young seeker. "Hey it's ok. We're here this time, and we won't let anythng happens to you" he said, gently stroking Blizzard's cheek. "Here. I'll help you" he said, pulling away, but reaching out a hand to Blizzard, who reluctantly took it. "I'll hold onto you, until you think you're confident enough to fly on your own. i will not let anything bad happen to you... Not again" he stated, slowly guideing Blizzard to the edge. Skywarp and Thundercracker were already in the air, and waiting for the other two seekers to take off. "Just remeber to keep the energy flow to thrusters. Increase the flow to gain height, and slowly decrease the flow to lower yourself... Keep a steady flow to hover... As long as you keep that in mind, you will be fine. I promise" he stated, and Blizzard nodded. He shifted his thrusters to the take off position and flowed energy to them staring them and quickly taking off, he could feel himself getting higher and higher, then kept the steady flow to remain on a horizontal line. Carefully tightening his grip on Starscream's hand, until suddenly letting him go. Starscream could feel Blizzard let him go, and watched as he flew on his own, and couldn't help but feel proud at how far he had gotten in one day. "Alright, now that you know how to fly. Do you want to learn some tricks and manouvers?" he asked. Blizzard nodded in excitement. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp spent the rest of the day teaching him tricks, manourvers and tactics he may use in the future. Then they decided to head back to base. Blizzard was nervous about his first angled landing, but was excited to see that he pulled it off rather well.


End file.
